Dragon Sounds
__TOC__ Some Dragons in Dragon Story have certain sounds or cries that can be heard when you click on a dragon's image in the habitat menu. The following is the list of and the dragon that make them. Sound: Airy Cheerful *Air Dragon *Aquarius Dragon *Athletic Dragon *Carnival Dragon *Cheshire Dragon *Clown Dragon *Comet Dragon *Cornucopia Dragon *Cupid Dragon *Dino Dragon *Dionysus Dragon *Double Rainbow Dragon *Dreamcatcher Dragon *Eagle Dragon *Easter Dragon *Easter Egg Dragon *Elf Dragon *Fireworks Dragon *Flower Dragon *Fossil Dragon *Fruitful Dragon *Goldleaf Dragon *Griffin Dragon *Hammerhead Dragon *Hermes Dragon *Hibiscus Dragon *Honeybee Dragon *Hunter Dragon *Jade Dragon *Kitsune Dragon *Laserlight Dragon *Lightmare Dragon *Loki Dragon *Magic Dragon *Metal Dragon *Meteor Dragon *Midas Dragon *Mist Dragon *Mummy Dragon *New Year Dragon *Ninja Dragon *Origami Dragon *Paladin Dragon *Penguin Dragon *Penumbra Dragon *Prism Dragon *Pterodactyl Dragon *Reindeer Dragon *Thunderbird Dragon *Tiger's Eye Dragon *Tinsel Dragon *Triple Rainbow Dragon *Turkey Dragon *RightHeart Dragon *Sabretooth Dragon *Santa Dragon *Saturn Dragon *Scorpion Dragon *Spider Dragon *Steampunk Dragon *Valkyrie Dragon *Winddancer Dragon *Wisp Dragon Sound: Classic Fearsome *Aether Dragon *Alpine Dragon *Ancient Dragon *Angel Dragon *Angelfire Dragon *Apollo Dragon *Archon Dragon *Aurora Dragon *Avenging Dragon *Blue Moon Dragon *Bluebell Dragon *Brazil Dragon *Cactus Dragon *Caesar Dragon *Cancer Dragon *Capricorn Dragon *Cave Dragon *Cherry Blossom Dragon *Cirque Dragon *Clockwork Dragon *Crusader Dragon *Dapper Dragon *Dynasty Dragon *Earth Day Dragon *Elements Dragon *England Dragon *Father Dragon *Fire Dragon *Fireflash Dragon *Firestorm Dragon *Forestfire Dragon *Fortune Dragon *Gadget Dragon *Gemini Dragon *Germany Dragon *Gingerbread Dragon *Gladiator Dragon *Headless Dragon *Hercules Dragon *Horizon Dragon *Icecrown Dragon *Illusionist Dragon *Iridescent Dragon *Independence Dragon *Jewelry Dragon *Knight Dragon *Leo Dragon *Leprechaun Dragon *Light Dragon *Lightning Dragon *Lunar Horse Dragon *Nano Dragon *Night Dragon *Nightmare Dragon *Nova Dragon *Olympus Dragon *Onyx Dragon *Oracle Dragon *Patchwork Dragon *Pisces Dragon *Platinum Dragon *Poison Dragon *Pyramid Dragon *Quicksilver Dragon *Razorback Dragon *Rogue Dragon *Royal Dragon *Ruby Dragon *Samurai Dragon *Scarecrow Dragon *Scorpio Dragon *Skeleton Dragon *Soccer Dragon *Sparkler Dragon *Sunstone Dragon *Supernova Dragon *Tarot Dragon *Taurus Dragon *Titan Dragon *Topaz Dragon *Treasure Dragon *Tricorn Dragon *Trojan Dragon *USA Dragon *Valentine Dragon *Venetian Dragon *Warden Dragon *White Chocolate Dragon *White Rose Dragon *Wild Dragon *Wraith Dragon Sound: Deep Earthy Roar *Amazon Dragon *Ares Dragon *Armor Dragon *Astromancer Dragon *Avatar Dragon *Black Knight Dragon *Bladewing Dragon *Blizzard Dragon *Bronzetalon Dragon *Castle Dragon *Celestial Dragon *Celtic Dragon *Cerberus Dragon *Chess Dragon *Crownprince Dragon *Cyber Dragon *Dawntree Dragon *Deep Dragon *Eclipse Dragon *Emerald Dragon *Emerald Knight Dragon *Falling Leaf Dragon *Firemane Dragon *Forest Dragon *Four-Leaf Dragon *Fuzzy Dragon *Gargoyle Dragon *Glacius the Ancient *Glass Dragon *Goblin Dragon *Golem Dragon *Guardian Dragon *Hades Dragon *Hanukkah Dragon *Helios Dragon *Holly Dragon *Hook Dragon *Ice Age Dragon *Illusion Dragon *Immortal Dragon *Island Dragon *Landworm Dragon *Life Dragon *Lotus Dragon *Marshmallow Dragon *Mask Dragon *Mech Dragon *Mercury Dragon *Mischief Dragon *Mythic Dragon *Obsidian Dragon *Owl Dragon *Pinata Dragon *Planet Dragon *Quetzal Dragon *Raven Dragon *Red Lantern Dragon *Rex Dragon *Rose Dragon *Rune Dragon *Sasquatch Dragon *Secret Dragon *Sentinel Dragon *Spellthorn Dragon *Sphinx Dragon *Storm Dragon *Sunburst Dragon *Teddy Dragon *Templar Dragon *Tusker Dragon *Underworld Dragon *Unicorn Dragon *Viking Dragon *Winter Games Dragon *Yin Yang Dragon *Zombie Dragon Sound: Feminine Roar *Acrobat Dragon *Amber Dragon *Amethyst Dragon *Aphrodite Dragon *Aries Dragon *Artemis Dragon *Athena Dragon *Black Diamond Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Black Swan Dragon *Blue Peacock Dragon *Boo Dragon *Bride Dragon *Charm Dragon *Chocolate Dragon *Cleopatra Dragon *Cosmic Dragon *Daisy Dragon *Dream Dragon *Ethereal Dragon *Fairy Dragon *Familiar Dragon *Gemstone Dragon *Gilded Dragon *Goldwing Dragon *Goodwitch Dragon *Hera Dragon *Iris Dragon *Jester Dragon *Killerwhale Dragon *Kite Dragon *Lacewing Dragon *Libra Dragon *Lily Dragon *Love Dragon *Luck Dragon *Mardi Gras Dragon *May Dragon *Medusa Dragon *Melody Dragon *Mermaid Dragon *Mistmoth Dragon *Moon Dragon *Morning Glory Dragon *Mother Dragon *Music Dragon *Naga Dragon *Nightlight Dragon *Nyx Dragon *Pansy Dragon *Parakeet Dragon *Passion Dragon *Peacock Dragon *Pearl Dragon *Phoenix Dragon *Pink Lotus Dragon *Pixie Dragon *Porcelain Dragon *Pride Dragon *Quartz Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *Red Queen Dragon *Sagittarius Dragon *Seabreeze Dragon *Seahorse Dragon *Shooting Star Dragon *Snowangel Dragon *Snowflake Dragon *Snowman Dragon *Spirit Dragon *Spring Dragon *Stainglass Dragon *Stardust Dragon *Stone Dragon *Tigerfly Dragon *Tiny Dragon *Tropic Dragon *Virgo Dragon *Virtue Dragon *White Magic Dragon *Wildflower Dragon *Winter Dragon *Witch Dragon Sound: Aquatic Dragon *Abominable Dragon *Anubis Dragon *Atlas Dragon *Bubble Dragon *Coral Dragon *Equinox Dragon *Fairytale Dragon *Icicle Dragon *LeftHeart Dragon *Leviathan Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Mossrock Dragon *Night Elf Dragon *Pegasus Dragon *Polar Dragon *Poseidon Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Scylla Dragon *Serpent Dragon *Social Dragon *Sunrise Dragon *Turtle Dragon *Vampire Dragon *Water Dragon Sound: Mature Controlled *Arcane Dragon *Atlantis Dragon *Bat Dragon *Bedrock Dragon *Big Bad Dragon *Chrome Dragon *Dark Angel Dragon *Darksteel Dragon *Diamond Dragon *Enlightened Dragon *Fates Dragon *Genie Dragon *Gold Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon *Ice Cream Dragon *Infinity Dragon *Justice Dragon *Kaleido Dragon *Leopard Dragon *Magnetic Dragon *Mindvolt Dragon *Pumpkin Dragon *Shell Dragon *Space Dragon *Summer Dragon *Super Dragon *Trickster Dragon *Triceratops Dragon *Turquoise Dragon *Troll Dragon *Wizard Dragon *Yeti Dragon *Zeus Dragon Notes *"Airy Cheerful" and "Classic Fearsome" sounds are the same in baby and juvenile form. The difference in sound comes up when dragons evolve into adult forms. Category:Trivia